1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to biosensors that connect to a mobile communications device (“mobile”), such as a smart phone or portable media player, and more particularly, the present invention pertains to improvements to interfacing one or more biosensors to a mobile using the mobile's existing connectors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In light of numerous concerns, many biosensor signals are preferably conducted or transmitted with electrical conductors such as wires, pins, connectors, and traces rather than wirelessly. For example, hospitals may prohibit certain RF producing devices because they may produce unsafe interference with other medical equipment. Another concern is the contamination of the biosensor signal with noise during the RF transmission process. Yet another important concern is the security of the medical information that may be broadcast wirelessly.
As well, wireless requires additional power versus a wired connection. Reduction in power consumption can allow longer usage times, smaller batteries, and less time spent recharging the device. Bio sensor availability is certainly a concern for a fitness enthusiast that loses power to her biosensor monitor in the middle of a workout, however, it is a major concern for medical personnel who may lose a biosensor while monitoring a critical patient in the field.
Another concern is producing a green product that minimizes environmental impact. A device that is wireless consumes more power potentially creating a larger carbon footprint. A wireless device also broadcasts RF which is a source of electromagnetic noise and a potential health concern for humans and wildlife.
Finally, cost is a major concern, especially for medical care personnel in remote areas who would most benefit from the integration of a low-cost mobile communication device with a biosensor.
What is needed is then is an interface apparatus for a mobile that utilizes existing hard-wired interface connectors that are common to many mobiles. Thus, the mobile serves as the biosensor monitor, saving cost, and also allowing the advantages of a wired biosensor connection.